Cookie Clicker Beta
Cookie Clicker Beta is a testing version of the game that allows players to try some of the upcoming features, and then give feedback to Orteil about the update. The most recent version of Cookie Clicker Beta is v.1.0501 beta. You can access it by clicking Try the beta! at the top right corner of the screen in your cookie clicker tab. To return to the main game, click "Live Version" at the top right corner of the screen. There are multiple differences between the beta and live versions. A previous beta version of the game added Dungeons and 4 related achievements , which neither the live nor current beta versions have (unless you cheat). Dungeons can be accessed at /betadungeons, or by using a cheat in the live version. The current beta version includes 3 new buildings, 35 new achievements, 27 new upgrades, a redone CPS and price curve, reworked CPS calculations, a new prestige system with a new upgrade tree, different uses for Heavenly Chips, a new Legacy button for resetting, and a few minor details such as borders around the Menu, Stats, Info and Legacy buttons. =v.1.037 beta= Achievements The following achievements are only obtainable via fair way in 1.037 beta, as they are related to Dungeons. First pair of them are normal achievemets and second pair are shadow achievements. In current and new beta versions they can be obtained via cheating, and all of them are shadow achievements. =v.1.0501 beta= Buildings Upgrades Listed below are upgrades that have been added or someway changed in beta. Prestige upgrades Prestige upgrades are a brand new type of upgrades. They can be purchased during ascension and lasts forever so you don't need to buy them again after next ascending. Unlike regular upgrades, to purchase these upgrades you spend heavenly chips instead of cookies. Heavenly upgrades Permanent upgrade slots Golden cookies and discounts upgrades Seasons upgrades Other Upgrades for Buildings Cursor Grandma bankGrandma.png|Banker Grandma templeGrandma.png|Priestess Grandma witchGrandma.png|Witch Grandma Farm Mine Factory Bank }|BankUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Taller tellers rowspan="2" 1 20,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "Able to process a higher amount of transactions. Careful though, as taller tellers tell tall tales." 232 - Scissor-resistant credit cards 100,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "For those truly valued customers." 233 - Acid-proof vault 10The upgrade is named "Acid-proof vault", however, the game calls for an "Acid-proof vault's'" to be unlocked after buying ten banks. Currently, this upgrade can only be unlocked by cheating, and purchasing it will have no effect. 1,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "You know what they say : better safe than sorry." 234 - Chocolate coins 50 100,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "This revolutionary currency is much easier to melt from and into ingots - and tastes much better, for a change." 235 - Exponential interest rates 100 100,000,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "Can't argue with mathematics! Now fork it over." 236 - Financial zen 200 100,000,000,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "The ultimate grail of economic thought; the feng shui of big money, the stock market yoga - the Heimlich maneuver of dimes and nickels." 237 } }} Temple }|TempleUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Golden idols rowspan="2" 1 280,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "Lure even greedier adventurers to retrieve your cookies. Now that's a real idol game!" 238 - Sacrifices 1,400,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "What's a life to a gigaton of cookies?" 239 - Delicious blessing 10 14,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "And lo, the Baker's almighty spoon came down and distributed holy gifts unto the believers - shimmering sugar, and chocolate dark as night, and all manner of wheats. And boy let me tell you, that party was mighty gnarly." 240 - Sun festival 50 1,400,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "Free the primordial powers of your temples with these annual celebrations involving fire-breathers, traditional dancing, ritual beheadings and other merriments!" 241 - Enlarged pantheon 100 1,400,000,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "Enough spiritual inadequacy! More divinities than you'll ever need, or your money back! 100% guaranteed!" 242 - Great Baker in the sky 200 1,400,000,000,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "This is it. The ultimate deity has finally cast Their sublimely divine eye upon your operation; whether this is a good thing or possibly the end of days is something you should find out very soon." 243 } }} Wizard Tower }|WizardUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Pointier hats rowspan="2" 1 4,200,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Tests have shown increased thaumic receptivity relative to the geometric proportions of wizardly conic implements." 244 - Beardlier beards 21,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Haven't you heard? The beard is the word." 245 - Ancient grimoires 10 210,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Contain interesting spells such as "Turn Water To Drool", "Grow Eyebrows On Furniture" and "Summon Politician"." 246 - Kitchen curses 50 21,000,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Exotic magic involved in all things pastry-related. Hexcellent!" 247 - School of sorcery 100 21,000,000,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "This cookie-funded academy of witchcraft is home to the 4 prestigious houses of magic : the Jocks, the Nerds, the Preps, and the Deathmunchers." 248 - Dark formulas 200 21,000,000,000,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Eldritch forces are at work behind these spells - you get the feeling you really shouldn't be messing with those. But I mean, free cookies, right?" 249 } }} Shipment Alchemy Lab Portal Time Machine Antimatter Condenser Prism Income-multiplier Upgrades Flavored Cookies All flavored cookies (with Starlove prestige upgrade purchased) adds up to: 1.01 ^ 5 \times 1.02 ^ {41} \times 1.03 ^ {24} \times 1.04 ^ 4 = 5.62912200054 = 562.912200054% Kitten Upgrades Bingo Center/Research Facility Clicking Upgrades Season Switch Upgrades Debug upgrades Debug upgrades can't be unlocked with Game.Unlock() cheat in beta, but they still can be bought for 7 cookies with Game.Upgrades[].buy() cheat. They will not appear in your stats menu, though, but will work. If you want to see, what debug upgrades do you have, you can buy another debug upgrade, Neuromancy. New achievements Changed achievements Disabled achievements This achievements are disabled in beta and can be unlocked only with cheat. Notes Category:Overview Category:Differences |}